Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a cover for a musical instrument, especially but not exclusively a drum.
One problem encountered with skinned musical percussion instruments such as drums is that, after a period of time, the skin of the drum becomes baggy, altering the musical tone of the instrument by giving it a flatter sound. This occurs because the skin takes up moisture from the air, allowing it to stretch.
Conventionally, the drum is then tuned by tensioning the skin, usually back to the tension it had when it was first manufactured. On animal skin drums, this is usually done by increasing the tension of a rope that secures the skin to the main body of the drum by weaving the rope in and out around the circumference of the drum and hammering down two metal rings to which the rope is fastened. There are, however, several problems with this method of tuning, as follows.
1. It is a job that requires a great deal of human strength and is very time consuming.
2. If the skin is nicked while hammering down the metal rings, it can easily split which requires the drum to be re-skinned.
3. Weaving of the fastening rope can only extend so far up the side of the drum, usually no more than three or four revolutions around the drum, thus preventing further tuning.
4. As the skin is likely to contain excessive moisture, it tends to tear more easily during the tensioning process because the structure of the skin is weakened by the dampness.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cover for a musical instrument which overcomes or substantially mitigates the aforementioned problem.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a cover for a musical instrument comprising a portion formed by inner and outer sheets fastened together to define a pocket that is padded with a desiccating material.
Hence, such a cover provides protection for the instrument and also assists in keeping the instrument in tune by removing moisture from air trapped between the instrument and the portion defining the pocket.
Preferably, the inner and outer sheets are quilted to define a plurality of pockets.
Preferably also, the desiccating material has a granular form.
Preferably also, each of the pockets is tightly stuffed with the desiccating material. Advantageously, the granules of desiccating material are packed so that they lie at least two deep substantially throughout each of the pockets.
Preferably also, at least one of the inner and the outer sheets is stretchable. This enables the sheet to accommodate slight relative movement of the desiccating granules to absorb impacts and therefore protect the underlying instrument.
Preferably also, the inner sheet, which is intended to lie directly adjacent the musical instrument, comprises a porous layer.
Preferably also, the outer sheet comprises a moisture resistant material.
Preferably also, the inner sheet has a black exposed surface.
Advantageously, the desiccating material comprises a granular silica gel.
Preferably also, the cover is shaped to fit over the musical instrument so that the pocket can lie directly adjacent that portion of the instrument which must be tuned.
Advantageously, the cover comprises a closable bag in which a musical instrument can be located for transportation.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a cover for a drum comprising a circular portion adapted to lie adjacent a skin of the drum and formed by inner and outer sheets fastened together to define a pocket that is padded with a desiccating material.
Preferably, the circular portion is provided with a peripheral skirt which fits around the cylindrical sides of the drum.